Wonder Bunny!
by ocramed
Summary: Serena...the Princess of the Amazons! Wonder Woman crossover! A TWO Shot fic.
1. Introduction

Wonder Bunny – By DS Wynne 

*******

**Disclaimer: "Wonder Woman" and "Sailor Moon" belong to their respective owners and copyright holders.**

**Note: This is a classic fusion story.  Let me know what you think.**

*******

3000 years ago…

            "Sister, I will not allow both Herakles and his kin to get away with their crimes against the Amazon nation!"

            The Amazon Queen Antiope was referring to the fact that the demi-gods Herakles, son of Zeus, and Theseus, the son of Neptune, had invaded Themiscyria through trickery.  At least, that is what Antiope thinks is the case.

            "Sister, we can not go after them!" Hippolyta replied.  While she was hurt by what her beloved Herakles had done, Hippolyta did not want to abandon the mission that the Amazons' patron deities, Aphrodite, the goddess of love, and Ares, the god of war, had given them.  She and many of her Sisters still believe that balance between the sexes can be achieved.  Unfortunately, there has been a rift amongst the Amazon nation.  Can this harmony be achieved by force or by diplomacy?  Now that Herakles and Theseus had come and betrayed the Amazon nation, the rift may have permanent consequences.  "Getting revenge is not the answer!"

            "Your 'boyfriend' had stolen your own golden girdle.  Doesn't that give you some indication of the righteousness of my cause?"

            Herakles had originally came to the Amazons to retrieve Hyppolyta's girdle as part of his so-called "Ten Labors", thanks to a fit of rage he had that cost the lives of his own love ones.  Hyppolyta, having heard this, would have given her girdle to him, since she felt sorry for the demi-god.  Unfotuntely, a misunderstanding between Theseus' men and some of the Amazons started a bloodbath that left Themiscyria in ruins.  If the truth were known, it would have been learned that the culprit was Hera, the queen of the Olympians.  Determined to see Herakles suffer for being the bastard child of Zeus, she caused both Herakles' fits of rage as well as the misunderstanding between himself and the Amazons.

            "I would have given him my girdle to him.  What happened was not his fault!"

            Antiope looked at her sister tenderly.  "You were always more naïve about the ways of Men than I.  Do what you must, but I and those like me will see that justice is served."  And with that, Antiope threw down a sacred girdle, which symbolized her station as co-ruler of the now destroyed Themiscyria, and left for parts unknown.

            "Well, what do we do now?" said Phillipus, a black Amazon.  Since she was the Captain of the Guard now, it would fall to her to organize what's left of the Amazons.

            "We follow the directions that Venus had given us, right Menellipe?" said Hippolyta, as she picked up Antiope's girdle.

            "Yes, the goddess bids us to rebuild Themiscyria somewhere in the Western lands."

            "Okay.  Magala, can we travel to those lands in one piece?"

            "Yes," replied the sorceress.  "I can prepare a mass teleportation spell that will be ready for use in the morning."

            "Good," Hippolyta said, as she continued to look at the ever-raging fires that continued to burn her beloved city.  She wondered what the future held for her people, now that they were scattered across the four winds.  Already, there has been some talk of traveling to the Eastern lands by a few remaining Amazons within her camp.  Who knows what the future may bring…

***

1000 years ago…

            "My beloved people," said Queen Serenity, of the Moon Kingdom, as she saw the life force of her people moving on to their new lives.  Still dressed in her queenly gowns, and dying from her use of the Silver Millennium Crystal, which was used to repel the minions of the Negaverse, Serenity hoped that her daughter would have a better life in the future.

            "Your majesty?" asked Luna the Moon cat.  As an advisor to the Silver Millennium court, it was her duty to be concerned with Her Majesty's well-being.

            "What shall we do?" asked Artemus, Luna's partner in stately matters.

            "Go and sleep my friends.  Be ready to advise my daughter when she has been awakened."  With the wave of her wand, Serenity placed the moon cats in suspended animation, and sent them on their way.

            "It is finished…"

            "It need not be," said a voice.

            "Who…?"

            "Serenity, I am here to take you home," said Venus, the goddess of love.  She and a few other Olympians were prohibited in helping Serenity's court during Queen Beryl's invasion.  Not that the war has ended, Venus could act.  "Afterall, we are cousins."

            "Of course.  If only I had anticipated Beryl's moves, I could have done something."

            "Perhaps, but if you allow me to, I will make it possible to redeem BOTH of our past failures…"

***

16 years ago…

            Hippolyta, the Queen of the Amazons, wandered of the shores of Paradise Island, far from the courts of New Themiscyria.  Sitting down on a mound of sand, she had wandered why she suddenly had a yearning for a child of her own.  Perhaps her last mission with the Justice League of America, where she might have died at the hands of "The Key", had done a number on her head.  Or perhaps the party that her old friends from the Justice Society of America, where her goddaughter Lyta Hall (aka "Fury") was having a baby shower, could have affected her priorities.  Or maybe it is because her adopted daughter Donna Troy (aka "Wonder Girl") had left the safety of Paradise Island to learn about her past in Man's World, while a member of "The Teen Titans", had also affected her mind.  But that was silly!  Hippolyta (or simply "Polly" to her friends) had been the grand-dame of Man's World's "superhero community" as "Wonder Woman" for close to forty years, and took pleasure in teaching both human and meta-human alike their proper roles.  Equality amongst the sexes has always been her goal, and teaching that to future generations has been a pleasure.  The again, perhaps it was time to put that to practice in her own home…

            Idly, Hippolyta began digging around the sand until she hit a lode of clay.  Then, based upon idle whim, Hippolyta took up pieces of the clay, and began to form…something.  Finally, the queen of the Amazons surveyed her handiwork.

            "A baby," she mused.  "If only the gods could bless me with a child of my own…"

            Suddenly, the clay figure was surrounded by a soft glow.  At the same time, Hippolyta could hear voices from all around her.

            "I, Demeter, grant this child the strength like that of the Earth itself," said one voice.

            "I, Artemis, grant this child the eye of the hunter and the unity with the beast," said another voice.

            Other voices chimed in as well.  From Aphrodite, the child received the gift of beauty.  From Hestia, the child received the sisterhood of fire.  From Athena, the child received the gift of wisdom.  And, from Hermes, the child received the gift of speed and flight.  Finally, "Polly" heard one more voice.

            "Hippolyta, guide this child to embrace her destiny as both the child of the Earth and the Moon."  And with that, a tiny rod, with an ornament designed to look like a crescent moon on top, popped into existence.  Polly caught the object just in time to hear the child come to life.

            "WHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

            "Oh my!" said the Polly, as she scooped up the child.  "There, there.  It is all right, my daughter.  What shall I name you with…?"

            "Serenity…"

            Polly could have sworn that she heard a whisper.  Still, she did receive a bit of inspiration from her imagination.

            "I name you 'Serena', after the goddess of the moon.  And you, little one, are a Princess."

            And with that, Queen Hippolyta took her newborn daughter, Princess Serena, back to the royal palace of Themiscyria.

***

2 years ago…

            "Weeeeeeeeee!"

            As she soared through the air, Princess Serena of Themiscyria enjoyed the heights.  Plus, she gets to play with her pet Falcon "Petros" in his elements.

            "Caw!  Caw!"

"Princess!" yelled Phillipus, the Captain of the Guard.  "Your mother requests an audience!"

            "Coming!"

            Serena went into a free fall before stopping just an inch short above the palace grounds.

            "There you are, my daughter," Hippolyta said, as she placed her hands on Serena's shoulders.  "I've come to talk to you about your 14th birthday celebration."

            "Is big sister coming?"

            "Yes, but I have been informed by our Oracle that you must participate in 'The Contest' besides the Rite of Passage."

            "'The Contest'?  Isn't that what Donna had to undergo in order to take your place as 'Wonder Woman', Mother?"

            "Indeed."

            "But I'm not going to…wait!  Then the prophecy is true then?"

            "Yes, my child."

            "But I don't want to go!  I like it here.  Besides, Donna is our people's champion."

            "Now, I don't want to hear any of this nonsense!  You are my daughter, my heir to the throne.  The blood of the gods flows through your veins.  And you are an Amazon!"

            Serena looks down in shame.

            "But…I understand.   But you have to do things that you may not want to do.  Hera knows that this is a harsh truth."

"I understand, Mother."

"Good.  At any rate, are you confidant that Artemis has trained you?"

            "Yes, Mother.  She's the best…even if she's likes her role as trainer a bit much."

            "Then I know that you will do well tomorrow."

***

            The next day, the entire Amazon nation gathers at the sacred Arena.  It is here that the test of power and skill takes place.

            "So, are you are ready, stripling?"

            "Yes, I am teacher!"

            Artemis, sometimes known as "The Man Killer", was one of the best warriors of the Amazon Nation.  Her long red hair matched her disposition as a firebrand.  Still, she has mellowed over the years, and thus become "The Woman-at-Arms" of the nation, since she is an expert user and instructor of every training method known to humankind.  And she was Serena's personal trainer in the Amazonian war arts.

            "HA!" Artemis yelled, as she charged.

            "Eeep!" Serena said to herself.  "This is going to hurt…"

***

Now… 

            Serena, now known as "Wonder Girl", patrolled the skies over the city of Tokyo, Japan.  Even though she could live in the Themiscyrian consulate, but her mother wanted her to live a normal life.  Well, if you call battling mechanized robots, kami, aliens, youma and powerful martial artists "normal".  At any rate, while she lives with the Tsukino family as a foreign exchange student from America named "Usagi Tsukino" (an identity set up by the Amazons of Paradise Island and the United States government), Serena vows to be the people's champion.  Besides, she likes it here.  It certainly has it share of-

WHOOSH!

-Intrigue.

"What…was…THAT?"

Quickly, Serena flew after the thing, thanks to the speed of the god Hermes.  Serena could see that the creature in question was some sort of youma…and it was carrying a helpless girl.  Soon, Serena caught up to the beast and pull out her Golden Lasso.  Like her mother and sister, Serena received her golden rope from Vulcan, the god of the forge.  She has yet to learn how to use to perform tricks, but she is practicing.  Like now…

"Here goes nothing…" Serena said, as she formed a lasso.  She tossed the rope, caught the beast, and snagged her prey.

"Got ya!" Serena yelled.  Not really paying attention, Serena was pulled along by the youma's flight.

"Woah!  Hold on, now…"

After being pulled along for a while, Serena saw Tokyo Bay below.

"Perfect…"

Using her mighty strength, which was drawn from the Earth, Serena buckled…and PULLED!

The youma was cut clean in half.

"Oopsie…"

Then, she noticed the girl it had was falling into the bay.  Serena, after retracting her rope, dived down…and caught the girl.

"Ohhhh…"

"Don't worry, miss, I got you."

Then, Serena noticed the clothing of the girl.

"Hey!  You must be one of them Sailor Scouts!  You okay?"

"I'm fine…Hey!  What happened to the youma?"

"He had to split.  Heh."

"Oh.  OH!  By the way, my name is Sailor Mercury.  And you are…?"

"Call me…WONDER GIRL!"

"Oh."

"So, where can I drop you off?"

Tbc? 

**Author's note: There you have it.  This is a Wonder Woman/Sailor Moon fusion story.  This story can also be crossed with other anime/series (Serena did run into a few weirdoes during the last two years of her stay in Japan…and developed a number of would-be admirers as a result).  So, if there is a series that you want Serena to guest star, let me know.  **

**As for the Sailor Scouts, they have been operating for a while now.  Molly/Naru is Sailor Moon, the Steward of the House of Serenity (a steward is like a guardian/protector in the absence of the rightful person in charge).  The Sailor Scouts know of Wonder Girl's exploits, but never met Serena until now.  Will the Sailor Scout learn of the Amazon Princess Serena's true origins?  And how will Serena take the news?  **

**See you soon!**

**-DSW**


	2. Conclusion

**Wonder Bunny! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: Neither "Sailor Moon" nor "Wonder Woman" belong to me.**

**Note: This is a fusion story.**

**End?**

"Serena, wake up!" Ikuko Tsukino yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" Serena replied, as she jumped out of bed. Since living with the Tsukino family, thanks to the cooperation between the Japanese government and the United States government, the young Amazon princess has been getting used to her environment. Amazons routinely learn many languages, through their Amazonian technology, and Serena was no exception. In fact, Serena can speak five languages fluently; she would learn more if she wasn't so flighty at times.

Once dressed, Serena rushed down the stairs.

"Good morning, Serena," Ken Tsukino greeted. He was going over some papers from his job as a policy analyst within the Foreign Ministry, the Japanese branch of government that deals with other nations. "Ready for your first day of school?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Tsukino," Serena replied. "I can't wait to make new friends!"

"Now remember, you're suppose to be careful with your powers, dear," Ikkuko said. "And remember, Shingo, you are not suppose to tell ANYONE about Serena, okay?"

"Ah, Mom!" Shingo pouted.

"Serena, why do you have your silver bracelets on?" Ken asked.

"It's part of my heritage as an Amazon," Serena replied, as she absently felt one of her bracelets through her long sleeve blouse . "It's in honor of my sisters' bondage from the time of the Mythic Age."

"Well, okay then," Ikuko replied. "Just be careful."

"Will do!"

Later, Serena makes to school on time, for it is real easy to do so when you possess the speed of Hermes, the Olympian messenger god.

"Okay, class," Miss Heruna said. "We have two new students today. Please welcome Miss Serena Prince, and Miss Debra Domaine!"

Serena looks at Debra, a foreign exchange student. There was something familiar about her...

"Please take your seats in the back. And remember, pay attention in class."

"Yes, Miss Heruna," the girls said in unison.

While Serena appeared cheerful, Debra looked "put upon", as if everyone was beneath her.

About an hour later, Serena was napping. She was quite bored with the instruction, because it was too easy for her. Yet, until the test placement results came in, her level of learning would be hampered.

"Serena!" Miss Heruna yelled.

"I didn't do anything!"

"I didn't say that you did, Miss Prince. I did say that you should pay attention in class."

"Yes, Miss Heruna."

Debra merely shook her head in disgust.

Later, during the lunch period, Serena sits down at Debra's table.

"Hi! My name is Serena."

"Debra," Debra responded nonchalantly.

"Boy, isn't great that there are two of us here? I mean, it would be harder for us to get comfortable in a foreign land."

"Whatever," Debra said, as she got up. "I'm done. Have a nice day."

With hurt feelings, Serena ate alone.

Across the yard, several pairs of eyes were watching.

"Do you think she's the one?" Ami Mizuno asked, as she quietly used her "Mercury Computer" to scan the new student.

"Well, according to Luna, Serena does look like the Moon Princess," Naru Osaka said, wondering where her future lied.

"We definitely have to be careful though," Minako Aino says. "I hear that she comes from an island where only females can live."

"Get OUT!" Makoto Kino says. "Do you think she's, you know, THAT way?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out all about Serena," Rei Hino says, who was visiting her friends for lunch that day. "I'm sure Heruka would be interested in Serena's…'status'."

Snickers go all around.

Later, that night, Serena flies around Tokyo, looking for trouble. Due to some complaints, Serena choose to wear star-spangled biker shorts. She could fly around in a bikini, but her desire to endear herself to the people of Tokyo, Japan, outweighed her preference of clothing.

She scanned around the financial district, and spotted something moving fast. Quickly, Serena swooped down.

"Got ya!"

Upon confronting the figure, Serena realized who she was confronting.

"Cheetah!"

"Well, well, well," the feral humanoid said, as she sat down her bag. "It looks like you managed to be here after all.

"And I see that you went shopping."

"Indeed. Japan can be so accommodating," Cheetah replied, as she brought her claws to bare. "Let's tangle, Wonder Girl."

With tremendous speed, Cheetah leaped at Serena. Serena sighed. Every time she and the Cheetah tangle, she ends up getting claw markings. But she's an Amazon Princess, and fighting is in her blood.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

Meanwhile, the Sailor Scouts were following Serena around from various points in the city. When Rei spotted Serena fighting with the Cheetah, she immediately called for back-up.

Back at the fight, Serena took a claw to the arm. She countered with a swift knee to the face, followed by a judo throw to the ground.

"Ow!" Cheetah yelped, as she quickly got up. "That hurt!"

"You're to talk!" Serena countered. "You know how much medication cream I got to use?"

"Feh, you're a big girl. Now, where were we-"

"Moon Prism ESCALATION!" yelled a voice.

A Frisbee-like object slammed into Cheetah.

"Ahhh!"

Serena quickly turned to see the assembled Sailor Scouts.

"Don't worry, we're here!" Sailor Moon beamed.

Serena looked to see Cheetah withering in pain. Then she looked at the Scouts.

"That wasn't nice," Serena said, as she cracked her knuckles.

A few minutes later…

With the Scouts lying about the ground, Serena turned to see if the Cheetah was alright. Unfortunately, the Cheetah had disappeared.

"Dang," Serena said. She looked over to the Scouts, and determined that they would wake up shortly-

Serena blocked a thrown rose with her bracelet.

"What have you done?" said a masked man.

"You're with them?" Serena asked. The masked man looked like he was going to a costume ball.

"Yes, I am."

"Good. Tell them that the Cheetah is not a youma. Use a bit more restraint when dealing with super-villains."

And with that, Serena took off into the sky, leaving a perplexed Tuxedo Mask.

Meanwhile, the Cheetah made her way to an undisclosed apartment building, by climbing up the side of the building. Once she got in, she immediately collapsed onto the floor of the living room. Immediately, her form began to alter to that of-

"Mistress Debra!" said a short black man, who came in from a side room. Immediately, he pulled a blanket from the broom closet, and covered the form of his employer.

Debra merely smiled, as she fell into unconsciousness.

At the same time, Serena slipped back into her own room. Tired, she collapsed unto her own bed, and immediately went to sleep. Her wounds will have to be dealt with when she comes to.

Some day she had, huh?

**End.**


End file.
